


Happy Birthday, Baby

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Wall Sex, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Happy Birthday, Baby

It was Tony’s birthday. Pepper had had everything prepared months ago, the only problem was keeping it a secret for so long without her boss knowing. But, the odd thing was that it wasn’t even hear idea. He had stepped forward and asked her. That man with the chiselled features. The man with all of that swelling hard muscle beneath that crisp white t-shirt. The one with that cropped golden-blonde hair that seemed only to be present on the top of his head and no where else. Not that Pepper would know. The man who looked like an Angel.

She had said that she had to go get his present. That it was a surprise. No peeking. She knotted the black fabric tight over his eyes and walked out of the room briskly, aiming to keep her dinner date with Coulson. Purely a business affair; a little getaway from work. She wanted to give them some space, somewhere where she would be away from the chaos, from the yelling. She knew Tony would be upset, but it was such a funny little prank. When the blonde one had come forward she couldn’t say no.

He sat there patiently, a glass of scotch in his grip. He didn’t need to see in order to get drunk. His hearing was sharp, but not sharp enough to register the soft footfall in the living room. He turned his head and heard a soft voice. But not Pepper’s.

“Tony?”

“What do you want, old man?”

“Pepper said no peeking, right?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“About your present. She went to go get it, didn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Tony took another sip of his scotch, “What’s it to you? You here to celebrate me turning one year closer to your ancient ass?” Tony laughed wryly and Steve took a few steps closer.

“Something like that. Here.” Steve extended his hand and touched Tony’s, lifting the other man to his feet.

“What’s this all about Rogers?” Tony said, sipping his drink with some difficulty.

“She sent me to get you. She was busy setting everything up and wanted me to come get you so you could see your surprise.”

Tony scoffed and downed the rest of his scotch, blindly handing the glass to Steve who took it and set it on the coffee-table. The Captain gripped Tony’s wrist and led him through the house, their feet padding silently on the hardwood floor. Tony sensed that they were walking into his bedroom and he braced himself as Steve stopped him and a hot gust of cologne filled Tony’s nostrils as the bigger man moved in front of him.

Tony didn’t say a word. He just stood there wondering what was next. He couldn’t sense any other people in the room, ready with bated breath to yell “Surprise!” at the top of their lungs. It was just the two of them. Tony felt those large hands on his face, tingling on the edge of the fabric covering his eyes as Steve suddenly kissed him, shoving his fingers into the waistband of Tony’s pants, pulling him closer. Tony’s defensive hands came up, pressing suddenly against Steve’s bare smooth chest, his own back arching against the intrusion of this man suddenly leaning closer to him. He let out a gasp as those full soft lips pressed wantonly against his own. Tony could feel himself melting into the kiss as he felt their hips connect like magnets, Steve’s twitching fingers inches from that hardening piece of flesh between his legs. The Captain’s strong passion was overwhelming and Tony felt his fingers digging into those smooth planes of flexing muscle, not willing to tear himself away from the hot press of that sure mouth on his own as Steve deepened the kiss. The slighter man finally tore his mouth from the Captain’s and felt himself blush furiously. He was gasping for air. Tony smiled cockily

“Well, Cap’, I gotta say,” Tony retorted blindly, pressing his body further against Steve’s bulky frame, “For an old guy, you sure know how to take my breath away.”

Steve just laughed and kissed Tony again. Sweeter now, gentle, pouring all of his pent up emotion and desire into that kiss. He felt Tony moan against his lips and wrap those strong smooth arms around his neck.

“Happy birthday, Tony.” The Soldier nipped seductively on the genius’s lower lip as his fingers tore hastily at the dark blue shirt that clung to Tony’s body like a second skin. He pushed it down over the playboy’s shoulders, trapping his arms.

“What are you up to Rogers?” Tony questioned. The Soldier just smirked.

“I can’t tell you. It would ruin the surprise.” He whipped a piece of smooth fabric around the playboy’s wrists, knotting it securely. Tony began to protest until he sensed his body responding to this new sensation. He had always been the one to be in control. But now, with this powerful man standing half-naked in front of him, who could literally do anything he wanted to Tony, including tear him limb from limb, he figured it would just be best to play it safe and shut up.

Steve’s hands attached to Tony’s pants again, undoing the belt, buckle and zipper, sliding them over that tanned skin. He knelt in front of the playboy and nuzzled his face against one of Tony’s exposed thighs. The genius tried to pull his legs together, but the Soldier’s strong hands pulled them apart. He wedged his shoulder between Tony’s legs and lifted him off of the ground, those thighs clamped over his shoulders. Steve cupped the meat of Tony’s ass and walked him up against the wall. The genius twitched against the chilly flat surface. All of Steve’s senses were filled with Tony’s overpowering scent. The sweat from his body was musky and strong. He smelled metallic, the bite of his cologne mixing with his own unique flavour drew the Soldier’s mouth to him uncontrollably.

The Captain sucked hard on the playboy’s length, that slippery tongue sliding up the sides and curling around the vein underneath. Tony’s bound hands found purchase in Steve’s golden hair and tugged, a sultry noise bursting past those normally smirking lips. Steve could feel that moan all of the way down to the tip of Tony’s cock, dripping sweet. The Soldier swirled his tongue around the head, sensing Tony’s building excitement. He released the playboy’s damp cock and pressed his lips to a quivering thigh,

“You’re incredible Tony.” Steve whispered, his lips brushing the tender strip of silken skin, “And to think, you didn’t have to do a thing.” A puff of laughter fluttered against the playboy’s thigh, making him jerk and shiver in that strong grip. Steve felt a little part of his malicious side flare up for a moment.

“You know……” His breath was searing hot against Tony’s flushed skin, “I could have you….. Right here…..Up against the wall.” Steve released Tony’s ass from the clench of one hand, still holding him as if he were nothing and slid his fingers along the cleft of the playboy’s ass. He could feel the muscles twitch down there. Tony was so wound up he could hardly contain it. A ragged sigh flew from that dry throat as the Captain pressed against that tender spot right behind his balls.

Those fingers. They were so close. So close to his sweet spot. And Tony knew. The Soldier was just teasing him. Mercilessly. He could feel that sinister smirk that Steve only reserved for the bedroom. And it made Tony’s brain go wild. Every time. Against the ticklish skin of those pale smooth thighs, it always meant something different. Something new. Tony shivered. He felt the Soldier’s fingers press against his entrance. He squirmed, spreading his thighs wider across the Captain’s broad shoulders. Steve held him up with no effort at all and Tony relaxed a little bit. But his brain was still stuck on the fact that the Soldier could just have him here and now, up against the warm patch of wall that was holding him up. No bed needed. Steve’s voice wafted from between the genius’s legs,

“Do you want it?” The Soldier’s tongue lapped at the inside of Tony’s inner thigh. He could feel Steve’s nose brush against his balls. Those smooth full lips kissed a trail down between the cleft of the playboy’s ass. Tony’s bound hands gripped Steve’s hair tighter, both wanting to pull his head up and shove it harder between his quivering legs. A guilty exhale split the tense silence as the Soldier pulled himself free from his pants and took a small bottle from his pocket, squeezing some fluid onto his cock. He rubbed it up and down feeling the warm flesh thicken between his fingers. He was still supporting Tony with one arm, the bound and blindfolded man stilled as he heard the click of the cap.

“What are you going to do, Rogers?” Tony asked hesitantly, some of that cocky attitude surfacing beneath his nervousness. He already knew, but felt the need to ask anyway. Steve tossed the bottle aside and felt his cheeks flush with heat, his cock twitched greedily, as he whispered,

“What do you want me to say? That I’m going to pleasure you? That I’m going to use your body for as long as I want to? That I’m going to make you cuss so loud that even J.A.R.V.I.S will get sick of it? Is that what you want to hear?” Tony gasped in surprise as he felt his body twitch, the blunt head of Steve’s cock pushed against his entrance. “Or how about this? That since it’s your birthday I figured I’d do the dirtiest thing I could think of and take you up against the wall of your pristine bedroom just like you’d always fantasized about? Don’t think I haven’t heard the backlog that you thought you’d deleted….J.A.R.V.I.S. apparently knows some pretty incriminating stuff about you….”

A feverish blush spread across Tony’s face and he cursed inwardly for not checking on the deleted logs. Steve lowered the playboy slightly and guided his body down further against the Soldier’s hard cock. Tony bit his lip, panting raggedly. Why was the pansy-assed, shy, socially awkward guy the one he got on his birthday. He would much rather have a sexy, full-bodied, big-chested, dirty blonde……Oh. Crap.

Tony felt that hard piece of flesh slide smoothly into his body. He arched his back off of the wall and heard a long sensual moan slide past his own lips. This was unbelievable. It was unbelievable that a man like this could make Tony feel so incredibly good. He always thought that Steve had no experience with men or women. But now, feeling that thick cock push past the tight rings of muscle inside of him, he realized that Steve was so much more than a rugged brute of a man. The way that his father had always spoken about the Captain with a hint of secretive reverence, the perfect Soldier that his father had helped create, was real.

And he was shoving Tony up against the wall, feet not even touching the ground but wrapped tight around those shoulders lean with muscle. Tony was even blindfolded, wrists tied together. It was his goddamn birthday and here he was, a slave to this man. Steve was never the type to be pushy or demanding, but this dominating side was pulling free from his nice, sensitive side, and it was making Tony insane with desire. He felt that slick muscle shove all of the way inside of him and his fingers clenched and scraped along the back of the Soldier’s head. Tony sensed the Captain’s fingers moving from his backside up between his legs. He shuddered against the one strong arm supporting him as Steve’s fingers gripped his dripping cock in a large tight fist.

Tony was feeling dizzy. His back hurt from being pressed up against the wall. His hips were sore from being bent nearly in half. But he didn’t care. This was almost a once in a lifetime thing and he couldn’t make his brain believe what was actually happening. Steve’s fingers sped up and Tony heard a muffled yelp fly from his dry throat. The Soldier was pumping his fist hard, lifting the playboy with his other hand, letting the weight of Tony’s own body push Steve’s cock further and further into his, stretched and greedy for it. The genius’s mouth fell open and he was gasping for breath, feeling himself getting closer to the edge of climax.

Steve’s lips latched on to the side of the playboy’s throat and he heard a rumbling purr from the blindfolded and bound man above him. Tony’s legs clamped around the Soldier’s shoulders with crushing force as he relaxed his head to one side, feeling those warm lips, that moist tongue, those nipping teeth slide teasingly along his sensitive skin making him shiver uncontrollably in the Captain‘s strong embrace. Tony felt his body lifted over and over again, the repetitive motion lulling him, the pain from earlier had dulled to a gentle squeezing pressure as Tony’s muscles relaxed further and admitted this impressive piece of flesh into his body.

Steve sighed happily, feeling Tony’s body open completely for him. He felt those velvety muscles clench around him eagerly, pulling him deeper into the playboy’s body. Tony’s body was fire hot and as smooth as silk. Between those creamy thighs, the rounded muscles of his arms, used to hard work, and the smooth silk-covered iron rod of white-hot lust that was between the genius’s legs, Steve’s mind was completely overpowered. He couldn’t get enough of this self-obsessed man. He kissed Tony hard on the mouth, pushing him hard against the wall, hips rolling up, forcing himself hard and deep into the playboy’s body. Tony groaned in pleasure and his hands tightened around Steve’s neck, clinging to him. Steve thrust up roughly, hearing the genius’s voice break in pleasure. Tony spilled over the Soldier’s hand with a cry and felt his entire body shudder to climax. Steve felt those iron-hard muscles clench around him mercilessly and he came hot and hard into Tony’s flushed body, holding the playboy tight to him, both spent and panting.

“Should I put your down, Tony?” Steve questioned. The playboy had gone limp in his arms and he held him close. The Soldier scooped Tony off of the wall and held him, still bound and blindfolded in his strong arms. Steve set down the genius on the bed and unbound his arms. Tony cracked his wrists sleepily and rolled over, still blindfolded and snuggled against Steve’s chest. Steve smiled and placed a comforting hand on Tony’s head, curling the other around his shoulders.

“Don’t you wanna take the blindfold off, Tony?” A muffled answer came from the crook of the Soldier’s arm,

“No, dark. Sleep better this way.” The genius snuggled tighter against the Soldier’s body and promptly fell asleep. Steve closed his eyes and said to the house A.I,

“J.A.R.V.I.S., hit the lights, would you?”

“Of course, Sir.” the computer replied, slowly dimming the overhead bulbs.

“And J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Steve whispered.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Sir.” Steve smiled and kissed Tony on top of the head.


End file.
